nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V61
Nintendo Power V61 is the June 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Donkey Kong on it's cover. Super NES ''Beauty and the Beast'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Beauty and the Beast, based on Disney's animated film of the same name. The article lists the characters and provides maps for Levels 1-5. ''Firestriker'' The next article features Firestriker. It introduces the reader to the characters and gives a brief overview of different sections of the World Map. ''Illusion of Gaia'' This Super NES article gives a preview of Illusion of Gaia. It has four pages that gives the reader an idea of what to expect in the game. ''ClayFighter: Tournament Edition'' The next article discusses ClayFighter: Tournament Edition. It lists the features in the game and provides tips of winning the one-on-one battles. ''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' The next SNES article reviews The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang. The short article has a few maps and also provides more game information on the back of the pull-out poster. ''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' This SNES article is about Saturday Night Slam Masters. It lists each characters statistics and gives details about the different game modes. ''Fatal Fury 2'' The next article reviews the fighting game Fatal Fury 2. It lists the different moves and special attacks each fighter has. ''A.S.P. Air Strike Patrol'' A.S.P. Air Strike Patrol is reviewed in the following article. It has specs on each jet and gives a brief overview of a few of the missions. ''Super Loopz'' This brief 2-page article looks at Super Loopz. It gives a very brief look at what the game is about. ''Secret of Mana'' Special This section gives an in-depth look at the popular Secret of Mana. It provides a few graph charts on how players have taken to the epic role-playing genre rather than the action games. It also explains why the game has become so popular. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super Metroid comic This is part 5 of a comic based on the game Super Metroid. Chapter Five: The Final Battle Having recovered from her injuries, Samus Aran finally confronts Mother Brain. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Flashback: The Quest for Identity (SNES), Plok (SNES), Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II (NES), and Ultima: Runes of Virtue II (GB). Game Boy ''Donkey Kong'' The first Game Boy article reviews Donkey Kong. It lists the new features of the series and also gives a brief history of the character. ''Monster Max'' The next article reviews Monster Max. The short article provides maps for a few of the Levels. ''Stop That Roach! The next article is about ''Stop That Roach!. It gives tips on getting through certain puzzles. Super Game Boy This special article takes an in-depth look at the technical workings of the Super Game Boy. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# NBA Jam *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Metroid *# Mortal Kombat *# Star Fox *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Tetris 2 *# Mega Man 6 *# Kirby's Adventure Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Beauty and the Beast, ''ClayFighter: Tournament Edition, Fatal Fury 2, Saturday Night Slam Masters, The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang *Game Boy: **''Donkey Kong, ''Monster Max Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES), Jammit (SNES) and Sonic Blast Man II (SNES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes